¡Ya he tenido suficiente!
by Bella Diggory Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Ron se escapa de la madriguera cuando tiene nueve años, se encuentra con Harry, y lo ayuda a espacar de Privet Drive ¿Suena fácil ? Bueno, no lo es cuando tienen a la mitad del ministerio buscándolos, sin mencionar que Sirius Black se ha escapado de Azkaban para buscar a Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

******La historia no es mia y Harry Potter tampoco, esto es una traduccion.**

******La historia pertenece a SpritelyGryffindor**

**¡Que tengan una buena lectura Larchos! :D**

* * *

Un muchacho joven con el pelo rojo y pecas estaba sentado en un escritorio cubierto de pergamino arrugado, había páginas y páginas de oraciones tachadas o palabras borradas por las lágrimas que ya no eran legibles nunca más.

Había un pequeño reloj junto al pequeño escritorio en el que el niño estaba sentado, la cara del reloj estaba iluminada por la luz de una lámpara y mostraba que era más de medianoche. El chico finalmente se sentó, leyó el último borrador que había escrito y asintió con la cabeza con satisfacción, y tiro los otros borradores.

El niño miro alrededor de la habitación, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber logrado que se vea tan ordenada, luego tomo un sobre y escribió sobre el con letras grandes y desordenadas:  
Mamá  
Dejó el sobre junto a la carta para asegurarse de que la tinta se seque, metió la mano bajo la cama y sacó una mochila vieja, la mochila era grande y pesada (Al menos para él) y parecía estar llena de objetos.

Puso la mochila al lado de su escritorio y se acercó a la jaula de su rata mascota. El muchacho iba a abrir la jaula para liberar a la rata, pero se detuvo.

El niño volvió a la carta y escribió una posdata debajo de su firma, asintiendo para sí mismo, el niño dobló la carta, la metió en el sobre y volvió a buscar su rata.

–Bueno, Scabbers- le murmuro a su mascota al mismo tiempo en que lo metía en el bolsillo de su túnica – Creo que estamos listos-.

El niño apagó la llama su lámpara y se deslizo en silencio fuera de su habitación y camino hasta la escalera que bajaba unos cuantos pisos.

_ ¿Por qué tengo que vivir en el piso más alto?_ Gimió Ron para sí mismo cuando su pie piso la escalera chirriante. Él estaba aterrorizado de que su fallase por culpa de la escalera, así que él paso diez minutos tratando de baja las escaleras de tal manera en que no despierte a nadie.

Él se sintió muy aliviado al llegar a la parte inferior de las escaleras y caminó tranquilamente hacia la cocina. Él sabía exactamente donde tenía que poner su carta, él había pensado durante mucho tiempo donde dejarla y al final, se decidió a dejarla en el único lugar que conocía que, a ciencia cierta, su mama se fijaría.

El pelirrojo tomo un poco de cinta adhesiva, puso un poco en el sobre, se puso de puntillas de pes, y lo pego en la cara de su madre en el reloj de la familia Weasley. El niño dio un paso atrás para asegurarse de que la carta estaba bien pegada, y luego se fue tranquilamente a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió.

Él supo en el momento en que abrió la puerta que algo estaba mal. La puerta chillaba muy alto y él sabía que el ruido iba a despertar a sus padres ¿Cómo pudo olvidar los hechizos protectores que siempre ponía su madre? Sabiendo que tenía muy poco tiempo para irse, el niño salió corriendo por la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

Su mochila rebotaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo contra su espalda, apretando sus hombros y haciendo un ruido horrible. Oyó chillar en protesta a Scabbers desde su bolsillo, pero él no le prestó atención. Corría tan rápido como podía cuesta abajo hacia la carretera pero él sabía que se estaba moviendo muy despacio.

_Tal vez pueda tratar de aparecerme, como papa._ Pensó el muchacho salvajemente _Pero ¿A dónde voy a ir? ¡Piensa! Tengo que estar bien escondido, ir a un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarme ¡Al igual que Harry Potter!¡Nadie sabe dónde está el, así que debería ir allí!_  
Entonces dejó de correr y giro en su lugar como había visto tantas veces hacer a su padre y sus hermanos. Estaba pensando a donde quería como Bill le dijo que tenía que hace rpara apareserce.

_ ¡Quiero esconderme donde Harry Potter esta! ¡Quiero esconderme donde Harry Potter esta!_. A Ron le pareció escuchar a alguien gritando detrás de él, pero en ese momento el mundo se puso retorcido y oscuro.  
Hubo una súbita presión a su alrededor, era como un dragón lo estaba aplastando. Sintió que algo presionando sobre él y sintió un dolor en sus manos. Algo está mal! Pensó desesperadamente. Entonces, la sensación de ser aplastado por un dragón cesado, pero sigue siendo el dolor. Se encontró tendido en el suelo, se sentó y sintió el dolor en su mano con más detalle que nunca.

Hubo súbito aumento de presión a su alrededor, parecía que un dragón lo estaba aplastado. Sintió que algo lo presionaba y luego un sintió un dolor en sus manos. _¡Algo está mal!_ Pensó desesperadamente, entonces la sensación de ser aplastado por un dragón desapareció pero seguía sintiendo dolor. Él se encontraba tendido en el suelo. Él se sentó y sintió el dolor en sus manos con más detalle que nunca.

El muchacho se miró las manos y lanzó un sollozo.

No había más que sangre y dolor en el lugar dónde sus uñas estaban ante. Él se había escindido. Él pelirrojo tenía lágrimas de dolor corriendo por su rostro mientras trataba de sacar su mochila de su espalda para buscar algunas vendas, pero cuando se sacó las correas de la mochila descubrió que no había nada colgando de ellas. Miro alrededor en busca de su mochila, pero ya no estaba.

_Debo haberla escindido también_, pensó miserablemente

Sintió un movimiento en su bolsillo, lo abrió, y sonrió al ver a Scabbers dentro de él.

–Al menos te tengo, viaja rata perezosa- Dijo.

Ron se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca cuando el aire frío golpeó sus dedos lastimados y leyó el cartel de la calle.

Privet Drive

_Me pregunto dónde estoy,_ Pensó el chico al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba y caminaba por la calle.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Weasley, las cosas eran un caos total.

Todo comenzó cuando un fuerte chillido se escuchó debajo de las escaleras. Todavía conservando algunos de los reflejos que habían obtenido durante la guerra contra Voldemort, que había terminado hace nueve años, Molly y Arthur Weasley salieron rápidamente de la cama con sus varitas en las manos. Ellos hicieron una pausa durante un segundo para escuchar el sonido y tratar de hubicarlo.  
–¡Viene de la puerta de la cocina!- Exclamo Molly Weasley alarmada.

-¡Ve a revisar a los niños!-Ordeno Arthur y, habiendo dicho eso, salió corriendo de su habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, pero estaba vacia.

–_¡Hominem Revelio!_- Gritó Arthur. El miró alrededor de su casa y el hechizo revelo que había dos personas, aparte de él, en a casa, asique nadie se había ningún intruso,_Espera, ¿dos?_ Pensó Arthur. Sus ojos se abrieron y él salió corriendo de la puerta pensando en todos los magos oscuros con los que se había cruzado. Imágenes de unos de sus hijos siendo secuestrado pasaron por su mente.

Oyó a alguien corriendo hacia la carretera que estaba cerca de su casa y el aumento a velocidad. Fue entonces cuando Arthur vió, no a un mago oscuro, en vez de eso, vio a una pequeña figura corriendo con una mochila justo delante de él.

_ ¿Un niño?_ Se preguntó Arthur. El niño desaceleró y giró en el acto. Arthur vio un destello de pelo rojo y la silueta de un rostro familiar bajo la luz de la luna.

-¡RON!- Gritó Arthur con sorpresa pero justo en ese momento se produjo un crujido y un ruido sordo. Ron se había desvanecido ante los ojos de Arthur, dejando nada más que una mochila en el lugar donde había estado antes.

Arthur corrió hacía el lugar donde antes había estado su hijo y vio un brillo bajo la luz de la Luna. Él se agacho.

Su corazón pareció haberse congelado. Lo que brillaba bajo la luz eran uñas. Su hijo se había aparecido, peor que eso, él se había escindido.

El recordó su formación del ministerio.

_ Esta bien, dejar todo como esta y ve al ministerio para pedir ayuda_. Él le dio una última mirada al lugar donde su hijo había desaparecido, esperando desesperadamente que las uñas sean las únicas cosas que su hijo había perdido, y corrió hasta la casa. Él corrió a la cocina y casi chocó con su esposa que estaba llorando.

–¡Arthur!¡Ron no está en su habitación!- Dijo frenéticamente.

–Él se apreció Molly- Dijó Arthur con urgencia.

-¿El qu-que?- Le preguntó, desconcertada.

–No lo sé , pero él se escindió, sus uñas quedaron atrás, no se si es todo lo que perdió pero…- Arthur dejó de habar porque su esposa se dio la vuelta y corrió hacía el reloj de la familia.

Ella hizo una pausa y sacó un sobre de él, él miro el sobre con confusión y luego miro el reloj. Arthur se acercó más al reloj y suspiro con alivio al a la manecilla de Ron apuntar a "Viajar" y no a "Peligro Mortal".

–Mamá, papá ¿Qué está pasando?- Molly no escucho la pregunta, estaba desgarrando la carta que había estado pegada sobre la cara del reloj y luego la estaba leyendo, parecía bastante ansiosa.

Él miro a su hija que había estado de pie en la esquina viéndolos y luego miro la carta que Molly estaba leyendo.

_Ella me dirá que dice un momento_, pensó. Así que Arthur se arrodilló al nivel de Ginny y le preguntó amablemente.

–Ginny, ¿Ron no te dijo nada sobre salir de casa e irse de viaje?- El estaba escaneando la cara de su hija en busca de cualquier reacción.

–No- Dijo ella pareciendo confundida.

-¿Ha estado actuando extraño últimamente? ¿Ha hecho algo raro?- Puso en dudo.

–Bueno…-Ginny pensó durante un rato y luego miro a su padre –El entro a mi habitación antes de irme a dormir y me dio ese hipogrifo de juguete por el que siempre estábamos peleando-Dijo.

–Él me dijo que yo podía quedármelo para que no tenga que compartirlo con él. Él parecía triste, le pregunte si había estado llorando y me dijo que no fuera idiota, que solo los mariquitas lloraban-

Arthur frunció el ceño y se dispuso a interrogar más a su hija pero su esposa lo llamo.

–Arthur- Dijo en voz baja, su voz estaba rota y cuando él la miro a la cara vio lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Ella se paró y le entrego una pieza de pergamino.

-E-él lo de...dejo en e-el re-reloj- Dijo ella a través de un sollozo.

Arthur tomó la carta y leyó la palabras que su hijo le había dejado a Molly.

Querida mamá,

"Um, hola, yo no soy muy bueno escribiendo cosas pero creo que voy a tratar por qué hay mucho que tengo que decirte. No sé cómo decirte esto, siempre me dices que no sea tan contundente pero no puedo sonar agradable y considerado como todo el mundo puede, así que voy a ir al grano.

Cuando Fred y George se fueron a Hogwarts yo estaba muy emocionado, yo finalmente iba a ser capaz de conseguir un montón de atención por primera vez porque ninguno de los chicos mayores iban a estar apareciendo todo el tiempo.

Pero no fue así. Durante los últimos dos meses lo único que querías hacer era pasar tiempo con Ginny o papá. Así que he estado tratando de pasar el rato con mi padre en su cobertizo cuando él no estaba trabajando pero el siempre me dice que es muy peligroso y que valla a jugar con Ginny. A veces papa jugaba conmigo, pero a mayor parte del tiempo está ocupado trabajando o hablando contigo y Ginny. Pensé que ya que tú y papá no jugaban conmigo como lo hacían con Ginny yo podía estar haciendo algo mal, asique trate de ser mejor.

Traté de vestirme cool como Bill, pero tú y papá y Ginny se burlaban de mi por lo que llevaba puesto, así que trate de hacer Runas antiguas como Bill, pero el libro era muy difícil y yo no pude leer las runas por mucho que lo intenté. Supuse que sería mejor ser cool como Charlie porque el vuele muy bien y yo puedo volar mucho, mucho más de lo que puedo leer runas antiguas. Yo estaban emocionado por intentar hacer esos movimientos interesantes que puede hacer él, pero me caí y me gritaste por volar boca abajo y me prohibiste usar las escobas durante una semana, ¡Una semana entera! Charlie se hirió muchas veces más en Hogwarts, el sigo contándonos sus caídas pero tú nunca le gritaste. Yo no entendía porque a él no le gritabas y a mí sí, entonces me di cuenta que probablemente lo hacías porque soy malo

Siempre les gritas a Fred y George por cosas por las que no le gritarías a Percy, porque ellos rompen más reglas que Percy. Pensé que si, tal vez, yo era bueno como Percy, no te enojarías si yo hiciera los movimientos que Charlie hace. Así que al día siguiente hice todo lo que me dijeron y trate de usar palabras elegantes, y no deje que nadie rompa las reglas. Pero te enojaste otra vez, te dije que Ginny rompió las reglas y me gritaste por ser un chismoso. Pensé que querías que todos seamos buenos como Percy, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? No sé por qué te enojaste tanto cuando traté de ser como Percy.

Después pensé que tal vez la razón de porque no puedo ser bueno como Percy es que yo ya rompí demasiadas reglas y tengo una "mala reputación" como papa dice que tiene el callejón Knockturn. Asique pensé que podría ser divertido como Fred y George en vez de ser bueno como Percy, nadie se preocupa si ellos rompen un monton de reglas porque ellos son muy divertidos, ¡Pero mi plan no funciono!, nadie se reía de mis chistes y me hiciste desnomizar el jardín porque le hice una broma a Ginny, ¡No fue justo! Ginny nunca se mete en problemas cuando me hace bromas con Fred y George. Creo que es porque ella es una chica, es por eso que ella es tu favorita.

Sé que debe ser bueno para ti tener una chica, si yo fuera padre querría un hijo asique creo que puedo entenderlo, ¿Es por eso que tuviste tantos niños? ¿Estabas esperando tener una hija? Me gusta tener a Ginny, y me alegro de que tengas a tu niña, pero yo no creo que le agrade mucho. Ella me dice que soy mandón y molesto y peleamos todo el tiempo, creo que es por eso que no importa lo que yo haga tu siempre me gritas. Yo no le agrado a Ginny y ya que tú la amas más tú estás de acuerdo con ella.

Pero tú sabes mamá que aunque yo fuese muy inteligente, y fuerte, y bueno, y cool no sería gran cosa, siempre acabaras diciéndome que estoy siguiendo los pasos de Bill o que soy como Charlie. Siempre me dirás que soy como los otros chicos asique cualquier cosa cool que yo haga no será especial porque mis hermanos ya lo han hecho, y cuando trato de ser como ellos te enojas porque no soy tan bueno como cualquiera de ellos.

Lamento ser una decepción mamá, pero no puedo cambiar el hecho de que yo soy Ron. Es por eso que me voy. Quiero ir a un lugar donde nadie me conozca, ni a mí ni a mis hermanos, un lugar donde pueda ser Ron en vez de "Igual que Bill y Charlie o igual que Percy. Y si hago algo, todo el mundo quedara impresionado por que no han visto a mis hermanos mayores hacerlo primero.

Creo que será mejor para todos nosotros. Voy a cumplir diez en primavera, voy a tener solo un año menos que lo que se necesita para entrar en Hogwarts, as´que soy lo suficientemente viejo como para estar solo. Vas a divertirte mucho, podrás jugar con Ginny todo el tiempo y no vas a tener que preocuparte por mí, y no tendrás que gastar dinero para que yo viva en la casa nunca más. Puedes vender mis cosas, si quieres, ya que yo no voy a volver asique no las necesitas. Y mis hermanos y Ginny no tendrán que compartir sus juguetes más conmigo, papa va a poder estar en su cobertizo sin que yo lo moleste y va a ser capaz de hacer más cosas divertidas contigo ahora que solo ustedes tres van a vivir en la casa.

Apuesto a que todos vamos a tener un montón de diversión, por eso no debes asustarte por la mañana cuando me haya ido, yo voy a estar bien; para ser honesto, creo que todos vamos a estar mejor a partir de ahora ya que no voy a vivir contigo. De todos modos, te quiero mamá. Dile a papá, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ginny que los quiero. Chau, mamá.  
-Ron Weasley

P/D Me voy a llevar a Scabbers conmigo, Percy dijo que lo cuidara bien y yo no lo estaría haciendo si lo dejara aquí.

Arthur lentamente dobló la carta y la puso sobre la mesa sintiéndose muy aturdido.

_ ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía su hijo?_ Él sabía que Ron había estado actuando extraño, Molly le dijo que el había estado haciendo cosas raras durante toda la semana.

Era cierto, Ron había estado actuando muy fuera de lugar durante toda la semana. Él había estado vistiéndose extrañamente, viendo los libros de hechizos viejos de Bill, haciendo trucos peligrosos con su escoba, reprochándole a Ginny cada pequeña cosa que hacía mal, y después de hacer todo eso, al final de la semana, le tiro el contenido de un tintero a Ginny cuando estaba haciendo su tarea. El recordaba llegar a su casa y encontrar a su hijo desnomizando el jardín como castigo.

_No tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo eso para tratar de encajar ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de cómo se sentía?_ Arthur podía escuchar a su esposa sollozando al lado de él, él no le prestó atención a ella pero si a su hija.  
-Ginny, ve y tráeme un poco de pergamino- Dijo seriamente. Ginny obedeció asustada por el tono de su padre.

–Molly, me voy al ministerio. Tengo que contactar con el departamento de personas perdidas en la oficina de aurores, tal vez puedan averiguar adonde se apareció Ron. Necesito que llames a tantas personas como te sea posible para que puedan ayudarnos a encontrarlo, abisales a Dumbledore, Bill, Charlie, también a esa amiga tuya que vive en Hogsmeade, diles a todos los que puedas y averigua si tienen contactos que puedan ayudarnos.

Ginny regresó con el pergamino y Arthur lo tomo, agitó su varita y las palabras de la carta se copiaron en la nueva hoja de pergamino.

–Vamos a mantener esta copia como recuerdo, tengo que llevar la original a la oficina de aurores para las pruebas- Molly ya tenía su libreta de direcciones y pasaba frenéticamente las páginas en busca de personas a las que podía llamar para pedir ayuda, Arthur le paso la copia de la carta y se acercó a la puerta.

–Dile a Dumbledore que les de la noticia a Fred, George y Percy, tenemos que saber si Ron intenta ponerse en contanto con cualquiera de ellos.

Arthur abrió la puerta y gritó.

-¡Molly!- Su mujer lo miró a la cara.

Lo vamos a encontrar- Dijo

Ella asintió con la cabeza con una mirada fiera de determinación cruzando las características de su cara, Arthur le dio una sonrisa triste y salió al patió. Una vez que supero los límites de las salas anti-aparición, dio media vuelta y desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron tiempo para comentar esta historia, y me alegro de no ser la única que casi llora al leer la carta de Ron**

******La historia no es mia y Harry Potter tampoco, esto es una traduccion.**

******La historia pertenece a SpritelyGryffindor**

**¡Que tengan una buena lectura Larchos! :D**

* * *

Harry Potter se agitaba en sus sueños y abrió los ojos, no tenía ni idea de qué hora era pero, a juzgar por la oscuridad de su armario, supuso que era o muy tarde por la noche, o muy temprano por la mañana. Harry no tenía idea de por qué pero se sentía de repente muy despertó.

Sabiendo que tía petunia lo levantaría temprano al día siguiente para ir a la escuela Harry se dio media vuelta y trato de dormir. Para su desconcierto, cuanto más trataba de volver a dormirse, más sentía que debía levantarse. Finalmente, un frustrado Harry se rindió y salió, deslizándose, de su armario agradecido de que tía Petunia tuviese una tendencia a dejar la puerta abierta durante la noche.

Harry camino silenciosamente a la cocina, el decidió arriesgarse a prender la luz de la cocina y se subió a un cajón para poder llegar a la alacena, el creía que algo de té podría ayudarlo a dormir, así que puso la tetera de su tía en la estufa, con un poco de agua y un sobrecito de té, a hervir. Él destapo la tapa de la tetera para que el vapor escape, sabía muy lo que podría pasar si la tetera silbara y despertara a todos los Dursley.

Harry metía su mano en la alacena otra vez y saco dos tazas _Espera…¿Dos?_ Harry agarro una de las tazas para guardarla de nuevo pero descubrió que no le gustaba laidea.

_ ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con dos tazas?_ Él iba a guarda una de vuelta pero una vez más encontró que no le gustaba la idea. Culpando a un extraño impulso por culpa del cansancio, Harry decidió dejar la taza extra tanquila solo por un momento y ver que podía comer sin que los Dursley se den cuenta.

Harry Potter caminaba por el interior del número 4 de Privet Drive sin tener idea de que había un chico de su edad escondido en el exterior de la casa

Ron Weasley estaba adolorido, cansado, y completamente perdido, él había pasado los últimos cinco minutos hurgando en este lugar _Privet Drive_ tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. Por desgracia para él, no había encontrado nada que no sean ventanas oscuras y casas que eran todas iguales. Ron pensó que debía de estar en un pueblo Muggle porque nunca había visto a los magos copiar sus casas así, sin embargo, no había nada en esa calle que le fuera de utilidad. Estaba a punto de irse de esa calle para buscar en otra parte cuando vio una luz en la casa de al lado.

La luz provenía de una ventana en la parte trasera de la casa que estaba al lado de Ron, así que él camino silenciosamente hacia el patio y miro con cautela a través de la ventana.

Había un niño con ropa ancha y gafas moviéndose en la cocina, él era del tamaño de su hermanita Ginny así que Ron supuso que él tenía un año o dos menos que él. Observo al muchacho hacer té y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba sediento. Ron se preguntó si los muggles eran exigentes a la hora de las visitas, si ellos no lo eran, tal vez, podrá tocar la puerta de la cocina y pedirles una bebida.

El estaba pensando en eso cuando el niño se repente miro hacia el y se alarmó. Ron abrió la boca y se agacho de bajo de la ventana para esconderse, se puso de cuclillas en el césped sin atreverse a moverse. Después de unos tensos segundos, oyó una puerta abrirse y un hilo de voz resonó en la noche.

-¿Hola?

El dueño de la voz sonaba asustado e intranquilo y Ron se sentía exactamente de la misma manera pero él sabía que estando ahí sentado toda la noche no iba a hacer ningún bien, asique se armó de valor y le respondió, después de todo, él no tenía por qué temerle a un pequeño y enano chico Muggle ¿cierto?.

–Hola- Gruño Ron.

Ron oyó un grito y un rostro pálido se asomó por la esquina de la casa.

-¿Q-quien e-es?- Dijo el chico pálido, parecía que todo lo que quería hacer era esconderse de nuevo en la casa.

–Mi nombre es Ron, ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie.

El chico pareció darse cuenta de que la persona que estaba hablando en su patio tenía su misma edad porque se alejó de la puerta de la casa aparentando mas confianza.

–Soy Harry- Dijo el niño simplemente- ¿Por qué estabas mirando por la ventana?-Preguntó mirando con recelo a Ron.

Ron jugueteo nerviosamente con sus manos, pero se detuvo rápidamente. Sus dedos todavía le dolían un montón.

–Estoy un poco perdido- Admitió Ron nerviosamente- Necesito un poco de ayuda para saber dónde estoy y…- Ron trato de no ser grosero y directo, pero su boca parecía realmente hablar sin su permiso.- Tengo mucha sed, ¿Me das un poco de te?

El muchacho lo miró con extrañeza, y parecía estar considerando algo, el tiraba de la parte inferior de su camisa, dudando. Unos segundos más tarde, se ajustó las gafas y nerviosamente dijo:

–Umm… puedo traerte un poco de té, pero necesito que esperes aquí, y por favor quédate muy, muy tranquilo. Si los Dursley se enteran de que estas aquí y que yo estoy hablando contigo voy a estar en un montón de problemas-

–Esta bien- Dijo Ron, un poco desconcertado por ver la expresión de miedo y aprensión en el rostro del niño más pequeño. Harry fue a la cocina a terminar de hacer el té pero Ron no lo observo en estos momentos, él estaba preocupado por lo que el muchacho le había dicho.

_¿Quiénes son los Dursley? ¿Los Dursley son muggles, cierto? ¿Porque ellos van a estar enojados porque yo esté aquí? ¿Estos Muggles no son amigables? ¿Es que a los muggles no les gustan las visitas? ¿O es que se van a enojar por ya es muy tarde por la noche?-_

Los pensamiento de Ron fueron interrumpidos por Harry cuando él se acercó hasta el con los pies descalzos y llevando una bandeja con dos tazas de té y una bolsa.

Harry dejó la bandeja sobre el césped, se sentó y abrió la bolsa.

–Encontré algunos pretzels en el fondo de la alacena. Tía petunia los compro hace unas semanas porque Dudley amenazó con lanzar una rabieta si no lo hacía, pero se ha olvidado por completo de ellos. Estaban en el fondo de la alacena así que no creo que tía Petunia se dé cuenta de que faltan.

Harry parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo cuando le ofreció la bolsa a trato de agarrar la bolsa que contenía algo llamado Pretzels, pero uno de sus dedos lastimados golpeo el plástico de la bolsa y el alejo sus dedos de la bolsa, siseando de dolor. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos al ver las manos de Ron, no había mucha luz, pero él podía ver la sangre.

–Estas herido-Dijo Harry

Ron asintió

–Mis uñas fueron arrancadas- murmuró

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Harry con sorpresa y repulsión.

–Me escindí- Dijo Ron miserablemente.

–Eh, ¿te escindiste?- preguntó Harry.

–Si, deje una parte de mí mismo atrás cuando me aparecí- Explicó Ron.

- ¿Qué es aparecer?- Preguntó Harry, ahora completamente confundido.

Ron no dijo nada. Ahora estaba seguro de que, sin lugar a dudas, este chico era un Muggle y él no quería romper la… ¿Cómo era que su papa la llamaba? ¡Ah!, la ley de estatuto secreto.

–Te voy a traer unas curitas- Dijo Harry, decidiendo no insistir más. _Los Dursley odian cuando les hago preguntas, ¿Tal vez, a este muchacho también le molesta?,_ pensó. Harry estaba muy confundido acerca de este extraño muchacho, y él tenía todavía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo las uñas podían ser arrancadas todas a la vez.

Ron tomó un sorbo de té procurando agarrar la taza con sus manos en lugar de los dedos, el saboreo la bebida cuando Harry entró a la casa. Cuando regresó, estaba sosteniendo una caja con algunas toallas de papel, y una misteriosa botella marron.

Harry se dejó caer delante de Ron.

–Voy a ponerte un poco de esto en los dedos- Dijo sosteniendo la botella marrón.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Ron.

–Es un desinfectante- Contesto Harry, y al ver la mirada confusa que tenía Ron en la cara dijo – es para limpiar tus heridas.

Ron dejó que Harry ponga un poco de esa cosa en sus dedos y gritó cuando el contenido de la botella marrón le golpeo la piel.

Harry puso una mano en la boca de Ron para silenciarlo.

-¡Silencio! ¡Vas a meterme en problemas!- Siseó

–Es que esto duele- Gimió Ron, pareciendo estar a punto de llorar.

–Sí, pero si te lo pones no vas a agarrarte una infección- Protesto Harry.

–¿Estas bromeando? ¡Eso duele!, ¿no puedes usar otra cosa? ¿No tienes algo que haga que mis uñas vuelvan a crecer?- Preguntó Ron.

-No-dijo Harry mirando a Ron como si estuviera loco.

Ron iba a protestar de nuevo cuando Harry lo interrumpió.

–Mira, esto es lo que tengo, y si no quieres caminar con los dedos así deberías dejar que te ayude.- Su tono era firme, pero amable y lo miraba con preocupación. Ron miro con recelo a la botella marrón y luego a la cara de Harry, el suspiro y levanto las manos en un acuerdo silencioso.

Así que Harry limpió los dedos de Ron y puso una curita en el final de cada uno. En el momento en que todo termino los ojos de Ron estaban rojos por contener las lágrimas de dolor y sus dedos estaban palpitando, pero al menos se sentía un poco mejor, incluso fue capaz de maniobrar sus dedos lo suficiente como para comer algunos Pretzels que Harry le había dado, ellos estaban bastes ricos. Luego Harry dejo a Ron a su suerte de nuevo para poder guardar los suministros médicos. Cuando regreso, Harry cogió un pretzel y miro a Ron con una expresión sería en su rostro.

–Entonces- Dijo, olvidando por completo su idea de que Ron pudiera odiar as preguntas igual que los Dursley - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche?.

Ron tragó saliva, tratando de decidir si confiar o no en este chico.

_Bueno,_ Pensó _Ron, él me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo a pesar de que esto va a hacer enojar a esos tales Dursleys. _

Ron tomó aire y dijo:

–Me fui de casa, vine aquí y no sé en qué ciudad estoy.

–Estas en Little Whinging- Dijo Harry - ¿Viajaste mucho? Tú debes haberlo hecho si no sabes en que ciudad estas, pero ¿Por qué no llevas equipaje?.

–Es una larga historia- Dijo Ron incómodamente- Umm, ¿Dónde está Little Whinging?

–Surrey- Dijo Harry lentamente e hizo una pausa -¿Me estas tomando el pelo o algo así? Quiero decir, no puedes haber viajado mucho sin equipaje-

–No, no. Yo tenía equipaje pero lo perdí, uhh- Ron trató de pensar en un método de transporte, desde el punto de vista de un Muggle, para excusar su presencia aquí. ¡Hombre que era difícil!. Una imagen del expreso de Hogwarts vino a la mente de Ron y una idea se formó en su cabeza.

–¡Y-yo tome un tren! Sí, un tren, y me dormí y cuando me desperté estaba en la última parada y me hicieron bajar. Las personas del tren me dijeron que habían perdido mi equipaje y yo estaba tan molesto que me fui sin saber dónde estaba- Mintió

_ Esa es una bueno excusa, bien echo_ _Ron_, pensó.

–Ohh- Dijo Harry, luego hizo una pausa y dijo –pero, ¿A dónde ibas a ir?

–Londres- Dijo Ron, eso no era una mentira, el, en realidad, había estado planeando ir en dirección hacia Londres. Él había planeado ir a una tienda mágica que había a unos pocos kilómetros de su casa y pedir usar la chimenea, iba a ir al callejón Diagon y conseguiría un disfraz. Pero ahora no tenía dinero, ni provisiones, y él estaba en un pueblo Muggle sin polvos flu. Sin, embargo Harry le hizo una pregunta a Ron antes de que el pudiese empezar a preocuparse por su situación.

-¿Por qué decidiste ir a Londres- le pregunto a Ron.

–He oído que en _algunas partes_ de Londres los niños de mi edad pueden conseguir puestos de trabajo. Si consigo uno podría ganar dinero y vivir por mi cuenta. Dijo Ron con cuidado, asegurándose de dejar de lado el hecho de que la parte de Londres a la que se refería era el Callejon Knockturn.

Harry lo miró pensativamente.

-¿De verdad vas a ser capaz de conseguir un trabajo y vivir por ti mismo?- Se preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Ron.

–Pero, yo pensé que la gente no puede contratar a los niños- Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

–Buueenoo…- Ron parecía incomodo- Se supone que ellos no tienen que contratarme, pero realmente necesito un trabajo.

-¿Y crees que alguien va a contratarte?- Preguntó Harry escépticamente.

–Conozco un lugar en Londres donde la gente contrata niños- Dijo Ron- ellos lo hacen todo el tiempo, no les importa, siempre y cuando los niños mantengan la boca cerrada-

–Hmm- Dijo Harry pareciendo interesado en el nuevo concepto pero aun un poco escéptico.

-¿Cómo vas a llegar?- Preguntó Harry.

-N-no lo sé-, admitió Ron, pareciendo nervioso.

-¿Tienes dinero? Podrías tomar un tren.- Dijo Harry

–Mi dinero estaba en mi equipaje, todo lo que tengo son mis túnicas y Scabbers- Dijo Ron con tristeza.

-¿Túnicas?- pregunto Harry confundido- ¿Cómo las que usan los magos?

-¿Tu sabes sobre los magos?- Pregunto Ron, dejando caer su Pretzel por la sorpresa.

–Umm.., Sí- Dijo Harry inseguro pensando en el libro de cuentos que había leído en la biblioteca de la escuela-

–¡Genia!- Dijo Ron sonriendo.- Pensé que esto era un pueblo Muggle, ¿Cuántos magos viven aquí? ¿Crees que alguno me dejara usar sus polvos flu? Espera…- Ron miró a Harry y luego sus ojos se dirigieron a la cicatriz que tenía en la frente.

-¡Tú eres Harry Potter!- Ron grito.

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?- preguntó Harry totalmente confundido.

-¡Todo el mundo sabe tu nombre, eres Harry Potter, eres famoso!-

-No, no lo soy-, dijo Harry arrugando su entrecejo.

–Si, tú lo eres. ¡Tú derrotaste al innombrable cuando eras un bebe y pusiste fin a una guerra enorme!

-¿El innombrable- Exigió Harry ahora completamente perdido.

-¡El innombrable! ¡El mago más malvado de todos los tiempos!- Dijo Ron con incredulidad. _Él sabe acerca de los magos, pero ¿no sabe nada del innombrable_? Pensaba Ron.

Harry lo miro confundido hasta que comprendió todo y llego a una conclusión. Él se apartó de Ron y lo miró con frialdad.

-Dudley te metió en esto ¿no es así?-le preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Quién es Dudley?- preguntó Ron.

Harry se puso de pie.

-Buen intento, Ron, pero todo el mundo sabe que no hay tal cosa como la magia- susurró. El aire alrededor de los muchachos estaba demasiado tensó.

–Pe-pero dijiste que sabías acerca de los magos- Dijo Ron mirándolo confundido.

–Si los conozco, son la gente que puedes leer en los libros de cuentos- Harry Gruño- Estas tratando de meterme en problemas ¿no?, estas tratando de hacerme creer que existen os magos para que la gente pienso que soy algo más que un monstruo. Bueno, pues no me estas engañando- Dijo Harry agarrando a bandeja de té.

-¡Pero los magos son reales!- Dijo Ron desesperadamente, confundido por a súbita ira del niño -¡Eres un mago! ¡Tus padres también lo era!-

-No hables de mis padres!- Harry gruñó y una de las tazas de té en la bandeja de repente estalló.

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando el lugar donde antes había estado la taza, se hizo silencio mientras el té se derramaba en a bandeja y el suelo. Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo y Ron vio cómo Harry se asustaba.  
-Si no hay tal cosa como la magia, entonces ¿cómo sucedió esto?- preguntó Ron en voz baja.

-Y-Yo- tartamudeó Harry molesto.

-Vamos, Harry - dijo Ron. -Esta no debe ser la primera vez que has hecho algo así.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¡No fue mi culpa, sólo, solo... pasó! Harry insistió.

Ron lo miró, pensando él fue el que, sin duda, hizo estallar la taza ¿Por qué no lo admite?¡La magia accidental es genial, ¡Es como ser un mago sin varita! Pero, si él no sabe nada de magia, entonces tiene que vivir con muggles y papa dice que algunos muggles tienen miedo a la magia.

Tal vez si le cuenta sobre mi magia accidental, él no se sienta asustado sobre hablar de ella. Ron se mostró satisfecho con esta idea y habló.

–Cuando yo tenía siete años, yo estaba de pie en el techo de mi casa porque Fred me reto, me tropecé y me caí. Nuestra casa era muy alta y yo estaba muy asustado, quería que papa viniera a salvarme, cerré los ojosy cuando los abrí estaba en el cobertizo de mi padre, sentado a su lado- Dijo Ron -¿Te ha pasado algo así alguna vez?- le preguntó.

Harry, a pesar de sus sospechas, se encontraba asintiendo con la cabeza.

Un día Dudley y su banda me perseguian, y de repente yo estaba en el techo- Dijo

Ron asintió a sabiendas –Una vez me lastime cuando estaba fuera con Percy. Mi brazo estaba sangrando un montón, y yo tenía que caminar por un largo rato para llegar a casa; cuando llegue allí mi brazo ya se había sanado.

–¡Lo mismo me pasó cuando Dudley me dio un puñetazo en la cara y mi nariz sangraba! –Exclamo Harry- ¡me dolía tanto, pero luego se sentí cosquillas, arrugue la nariz, me agache y la sangre se detuvo!

¡Hice desaparecer las verduras de mi plato! –Intervino Ron con entusiasmo.

– ¡Yo hice que un suéter feo se encogiera para que no me entrara!- Dijo Harry, contagiándose de la emoción de Ron en contra de su mejor juicio.

Ron sonrió –¡Cuando yo tenía siete años hice que las túnicas de Percy se pusieran de color rosa porque estaba siendo molesto!

-¡Volví azul la peluca de mi profesor!- Exclamó Harry.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Ron –¡Wow!, ¡eso es incluso mejor que hacer que la ropa de alguien sea rosa!

Los dos chicos se rieron al imaginarse la peluca de un maestro poner azul, pero, después de un tiempo, el silencio se instaló entre ellos.

Harry vio a Ron bostezar y de pronto recordó lo tarde que era, él se preguntó a donde podía quedar a dormir por la noche un niño fugitivo como Ron. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Era una locura, una idea estúpida, pero por alguna razón desconocida para él, la expreso sin dudarlo.

–No estarás pensándolo que yo creo que- Ron abrió la boca para discutir, pero Harry sigió hablando, ahogando el comienzo de la frase del otro chico.

–Mago o no, tú no tienes a donde ir-

Ron asintió con la cabeza, nervioso ante la perspectiva.

-Tengo un plan, pero tienes que prometerme que harás exactamente todo lo que te diga, si no vamos a estar en un montón de _terribles problemas_, y créeme, yo no uso ese término a la ligera.- Dijo Harry, mirando a Ron con una mirada sorprendente mente seria.

–Está bien- Dijo Ron incomodó -¿Cuál es el plan?

–Bueno- Dijo Harry- puedes dormir conmigo esta noche, los Dursley nunca vienen a ver como estoy. Por la mañana el tío Vernon se va a levantar para ir a trabajar y la tía Petunia me despertara para ir a la escuela y yo voy a ir me mientras tú te quedas escondido.

-Tío Vernon va a ser el primero en irse, y luego tía Petunia me llevara a mí, y a mi primo, a la escuela. Entonces, cuando la casa este vacía, tienes que salir de la casa e ir al patio de recreo de mi escuela que queda a unas cuadras de aquí, te veré allí después de la escuela y vamos a ver que hacer- Termino Harry con decisión.

-¿Tu tía te va a dejar estar en el patio de recreo cuando terminen las clases?-Pregunto Ron.

Harry frunció el ceño y se puso una mano en él labio inferior, pensando

–Nooo...- Dijo lentamente- pero… - una sonrisa hizo su camino lentamente a través de la cara de Harry- pero creo que se cómo puedo convencerla-

* * *

Si tengo algun error, por favor, avisen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Por favor, cuando vean que me estoy retrasando mucho, mucho en la actualizacion comentenme exigiendome que suba otro capitulo, pero haganlo de una manera linda porque sino me voy a enojar y no voy a hacer nada xD. **

**Lo digo enserio. **

**Gracias a los que comentan, yo no contesto todos los comentarios porque tengo mala memoria y siempre me olvido pero SIEMPRE los leo :D**

* * *

Ron Harry siguió sigilosamente a la casa de los Dursley. Lo siguió por un pasillo, y se espera que suba las escaleras, pero se sorprendió cuando Harry se detuvo en el armario debajo de las escaleras, abrió y subió pulg Ron se quedó allí, confundido hasta que Harry le hizo señas detrás de él.  
Ron siguió sigilosamente a Harry por la casa de los Dursley, pasaron por un pasillo y pensó que subirían las escaleras pero se sorprendió cuando Harry se detuvo en el armario debajo de las escaleras, la abrió y entró. Ron se quedó allí, confundido hasta que Harry le hizo señas

Ron se metió en el armario y se sorprendió al ver algunas mantas y almohadas. Había un montoncito de ropa en la esquina y un pequeño estante con algunos útiles escolares y  
Un paquete de ropa estaba en la esquina y había un pequeño estante con algunos útiles escolares y  
Ron saltó fuera del armario con un grito reprimido.  
-Cállate- Harry siseó furiosamente -¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡Hay arañas ahí dentro!- Ron susurró en respuesta.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Harry, él estaba alrededor de arañas todo el tiempo, no entendía porque Ron estaba tan molesto

-Y-yo no puedo dormir con arañas- Dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia.  
-Bueno, no hay otra opción- Dijo Harry.  
-¿No podemos dormir en tu habitación? -preguntó Ron.

Esta es mi habitación- dijo Harry con enfado, sonrojándose.

Ron lo miró fijamente.

-¿Los Muggles viven en armarios con arañas? –Pregunto con incredulidad.

Harry suspiro –No, solo yo. Los Dursley no querían gastar un dormitorio en mí, así que duermo aquí. Por supuesto, si no te gusta puedes irte- Dijo sin rodeos aunque al decir esto su corazón se hundió. El realmente no quería que Ron se fuera. El le agradaba, era interesante y Harry quería ayudarle.

Ron tragó saliva

-¿H-hay muchas arañas ahí?- Le preguntó.

-No- Mintió Harry con firmeza.

-Bueno, creo que puedo intentarlo- dijo Ron.

Entro lentamente en el armario y se sentó al lado de Harry tomando respiraciones muy profundas. Harry miro a Ron y de repente se sintió mal por él, estaba muy asustado. Harry no tenía miedo a las arañas pero lo tenía miedo a Dudley y su pandilla.

Harry podía imaginárselo asustado que estaría si tuviera que estar en un espacio cerrado con esos brutos.

Ron sintió algo en su brazo y se quedó inmóvil, Harry miró a lo que Ron estaba mirando. Una gran araña se arrastra sobre el.

Harry no supo porque lo hizo, supuso que fue instinto. El abrió la boca y un silbido inquietante lleno el armario. Parecía que una serpiente gigantesca estuviera allí con ellos, la araña salto del brazo se Ron y salió corriendo del armario. De hecho, hubo un pequeño forcejeo y de repente una docena de arañas caminaron por las paredes del armario y corrieron hacia la puerta, las arañas se movían muy rápido, como si estuvieran corriendo para salvar sus vidas.

Ron agarró el brazo de Harry mientras esto ocurría, se sorbió la nariz y trató de no llorar.

Después de un tiempo, soltó a Harry y dio un suspiro tembloroso.

-¿T-tu ahuyentaste las arañas con tu magia?- Preguntó.

-Eh…creo- Dijo Harry sorprendió. Los dos se quedaron allí por un momento hasta que Harry se acostó.

-Tenemos que ir a dormir- Dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Sí- Dijo Ron.

El par se acostó en el nido de almohadas y mantas convencidos de que les tomaría horas conciliar el sueño después de todo lo ocurrido pero cinco minutos después, ambos chicos estaban durmiendo profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron fueron despertados por un furioso golpe en la puerta.

-¡Levántate!- Oyeron demandar a una estridente voz femenina.

-¡Ya estoy despierto tía Petunia!- Le contesto Harry nerviosamente.

-¡Vístete! ¡Nos vamos en quince minutos!- Los zapatos de tía Petunia hicieron ruido mientras se alejaba del armario y Harry rápidamente se puso una camisa. Ron retrocedió para dejarle espacio y sintió algo molestarle en los dedos, miro sus pies con el ceño fruncido. Una de las curitas se le había salido durante la noche.

Ron sonrió y se quitó todas las curitas para guardarlas en el bolsillo, se acercó hasta donde Harry estaba poniéndose los calcetines le toco el hombro y le mostro las saludables uñas que adornaban sus diez dedos.

-¿Todavía no crees que sea un mago?- Susurro Ron.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto.

-Wow- susurró. Ver este increíble hecho hizo que Harry quisiera quedarse y hacerle más preguntas pero su tía se lo impidió.

-¡Diez minutos, muchacho!- gritó esta.

Harry rápidamente cogió una hoja de papel, dibujó unas líneas y garabateó unas palabras sobre ella. Le entrego el papel a Ron y susurró.

-Este es un mapa del parque de juegos. Ven aquí luego de nos vallamos de la casa.

Ron asintió y Harry salió del armario.

Ron espero unos cuentos pares de minutos desde que oyó cerrarse la puerta antes de salir sigilosamente del armario. Husmeando alrededor dela casa de los Dursley vio una sala de estar, un comedor, una cocina y un pequeño baño con la puerta ligeramente abierta. Decidiendo que no estaría mal quedarse solo un par de minutos más entro en el baño, cuando salió, sus manos y su cara estaban limpias así que se fue a la cocina a comer algo.

Para su deleite, Ron encontró una caja de pastelitos envueltos individualmente y el resto de los "Pretzels" que Harry le había dado en la alacena. Sacando los pastelitos y el resto de los pretzels de la alacena Ron miro alrededor de la cocina y encontró algunas Bananas, cogió algunas y se apresuró en salir de la casa.

Ron tardo casi media hora en encontrar el parque de juegos, no es que estuviera muy lejos, eso solo que le fue difícil descifrar correctamente las instrucciones de Harry, cuando llego, vio varias cosas curvas…suspendidas por cadenas que se unían a barras de metal. El las miro con curiosidad, preguntándose su propósito.

Ron puso su comida en el suelo y miro el parque de Juegos. Vio un especie de fuerte con escaleras y toboganes, también vio unos anillos suspendidos lejos de la tierra. Ron se fue al fuerte y se tiró por el tobogán, él sabía lo que eran pero rara vez los veía en algún lugar excepto en las escaleras embrujadas. También podía ver por qué los Muggles los utilizaban para divertirse, la sensación que obtienes cuando bajas por ellos es divertida, casi como volar.

Ron escuchó un grito de alegría y se dio la vuelta para ver a un niño que era más joven que su hermana pequeña escalar el fuerte.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame a ir en las barras!- Él gritó.

Su madre aceptó y sostuvo al niño mientras atravesaba los anillos.

Intrigado, Ron esperó hasta que terminó el muchacho y subió a el fuerte de nuevo. Miró a los anillos. El niño necesitaba que su madre lo sostuviera para esto pero el sentía que no tenía necesidad de eso, los anillos no eran tan altos.

Así que Ron agarró un de los anillos y cruzó. Fue bastante fácil aunque estar colgado por encima del suelo sin tener una escoba debajo para apoyarse fue un poco desconcertante para el.

Ron oyó un crujido y vio al niño sentado en una de esas cosas suspendidas por una cadena, el muchacho se elevaba en el aire y bajaba pero luego volvía hacia atrás y volvía a bajar, era como un péndulo y Ron estaba facinado.

El se subió hasta una de las cosas y espero con impaciencia a que se mueva.

No se movió.

Ron frunció el ceño.

Al chico deben de haberlo empujado… después de todo el necesito ayuda en ¿Cómo las había llamado? ¿Barras de mono? Así que quizá solo fue porque era pequeño y necesitaba ayuda.

Ron se inclinó hacia delante de la misma forma que habría hecho si estuviera montando una escoba pero aun así la cosa no se movió. Ron seguía intentando, moviendo las piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás como en una escoba. Un risita sonó a su lado.

Ron se volteó y vio aun niña que parecía ser un poco mayor que el niño.

-Tonto, tienes que mover las piernas así- Ella le mostró un movimiento extraño de piernas, Ron lo intentó y para su sorpresa, la cosa se movió.

Ron hizo el movimiento de las piernas varias veces, feliz cada vez que la cosa llegaba un poco más alto y antes de darse cuenta el estaba muy por encima del suelo. El se echó a reír.

"Los muggles son realmente buenos en buscar cosas para pretender que pueden volar. Pensó Ron. Era cierto que no era tan emocionante como volar pero algo en la forma en que la cosa ( había escuchado a uno de los niños llamarlos columpios) se movía era muy entretenido.

Ron se quedó en los columpios hasta que su trasero le dolió demasiado como para continuar, luego se comió parte de la comida que había en el suelo y se sentó a la sombra de un olmo.

Ron sonrió mientras una brisa le hacía cosquillas en sus pecas y luego durmió durante las próximas horas.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba pasando el día en la escuela. Como de costumbre, no tenia amigos gracias a Dudley y su pandilla pero hoy no le importo mucho, estaba deseando ver a Ron de nuevo después de la escuela y tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle de los magos pero primero tenía que llegar al patio de juegos y ya tenía una idea de como lo haría. Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del día el se apresuró en poner su plan en marcha.

Harry hizo algo que nunca imaginó hacer, él corrió hacia Dudley.

-¡Dudley!- Dijo Harry.

El chico se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres monstruo?-

-Necesito un favor- Dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué le haría algún favor a un monstruo como tu?- Preguntó Dudley dándole a Harry un leve empujón.

Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás.

-Porque tú te vas a beneficiar más que yo con esto- Dijo Harry parado firmemente tratando de no temblar de miedo por el chico que lo intimidaba.

Dudley no respondió pero Harry sabía que había el había despertado su interés.

-Quiero que tia Petunia me deje en el parque de juego después de la escuela hoy. Si le dices que tuviste un mal día y quieres un helado ella te comprara uno. –Harry tomoun respiro ycontinuo – pero el problema es que ella odia tenerme a mi alrededor por lo que si yo voy ella va a hacerte comer en el interior y no podrás pedir un segundo helado, y si yo no estoy con ustedes podrás quedarte el tiempo suficiente para tomar un segundo helado peo ella nonova a querer dejarme en la casa solo. Si le dices que me deje en el parque de juegos asi ustedes pueden ir a tomar un helado y podrás convencerla de que te compre un segundo, y estoy seguro de también podrás convencerla de que te compre un juguete en la tienda que está al lado de la heladería.-

Dudley se quedó pensativo.

-¿Así que.. así que… tu iras a los juegos pero yo conseguiré helado y juguetes?- Pregunto

-¡Eso es!- Dijo Harry- Piensa en la cantidad de cosas que podrás hacer que tu madre te compre cuando yo no este alrededor-

Dudley miró a Harry.

-Está bien, lo hare, pero tendrás que hacer mi tarea esta noche- Dijo Dudley

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry.

Una vez terminada esta conversación ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia el coche donde latía de Harry estaba esperando.

Dudley se subió al asiento delantero, mientras que Harry se subió a la parte trasera.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Popkin?-preguntó Petunia, mirando a su hijo con cariño.

Dudley rápidamente comenzó a soltar lágrimas falsas.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Diddykins?- Pregunto Petunia acercándose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Dudley.

-Yo t-tuve un m-mal día…- Sollozó Dudley – ¡Todo el m-mundo fue m-malo conmigo!-

-¿Quién fue malo contigo mi amor? Dime sus nombres, ¡llamare a la escuela de inmediato!-

Dudley se sorbió la nariz y dijo teatralmente.

-Y-yo no quiero em-emperorar las cosas, creo que me dejaran tranquilo mañana pero, ¡es que fueron tan malos!- Dudley gimió

-Oh, mi pobre Diddykins, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?- Preguntó.

Bu-ueno un poco de he-elado estaría bien- Dudley aprovecho para mirar a Harry- ¡No quiero que él venga!- Dijo.

-¡El siempre ar-ruina todo! Sé que no puedes dejar a ese monstruo solo en casa, pero ¿No puedes dejarlo en el Parque de Juegos?-Preguntó Dudley.

-Claro dulzura- Dijo tía Petunia poniendo el coche en marcha y sacando a Harry de este. Él trato de poner una cara seria porque no quería arruinar el plan, cuando ya estaba en el parque su tía se asomó por la ventana y siseó.

-Quédate aquí y no hagas una escena, ¡Si armas problemas tu tío se enterara!-

Harry asintió con nerviosismo y vio cómo se alejaban, el miro alrededor del parque y vio a Ron durmiendo a la sombra de un árbol.

Harry corrió y lo sacudió.

-Qu-Oh, Hola Harry- Dijo Ron.

-Hey, Ron- dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado.

Ron le tendió la caja de pasteles a Harry.

-¿Los has probado? ¡Son geniales!- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Harry miró la caja de pasteles y se puso pálido.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó, pareciendo de repente asustado.

-De los armarios de tu casa ¿Por qué?- Ron miró a Harry y lo vio mirando al suelo como si en realidad no lo estuviera viendo.

-Esas eran las tortas de Dudley- Dijo Harry con su voz temblorosa –Cuando los Dursley se enteren… me matarán-

Ron parecía confundido.

-¿Los pasteles tienen algún tipo de importancia para los muggles?" -preguntó Ron, confundido.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo para Dudley.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué se van a enojar? Había otra caja en el armario de tu casa, Dudley puede comerse esos.

-Tu no entiendes- Espetó Harry enfadado -¡Los Dursley me odian! ¡Ellos solo se preocupan por su "Tesoro", Dudley! Cuando se enteren de que esos pasteles faltan me culparan a mí por robarlos, tío Vernon va a golpearme hasta hacer me un moretón y me va a meter en el armario ¡Y ningún tipo de "magia" va a hacer que la sensación de no haber comido durante dos días desaparezca!

Para el final de su perorata Harry estaba temblando y gritando.

Ron lo miró fijamente.

-¿Tú familia te haría eso?-preguntó, mirando al chico de arriba abajo.

Harry soltó una especie de furiosa risa histérica.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué soy yo para ellos? ¡Un desperdicio de espacio! ¡Un anormal! ¡Un monstruo!¡Me odian!- Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas y su tono de voz enojado se convirtió en uno cargado de pura miseria- y yo no se por que- Harry enterró su rostro en sus rodillas y escondió sus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me trata como si fuera algún tipo de monstruo? ¿Por qué me odian tanto?- Él estaba conteniendo sus sollozos.

Ron frunció el ceño. No sabía qué decir. ¿Qué podía decir? Él había metido a Harry en problemas y este estaba actualmente tirado en el césped frente a él. Ron hizo lounico que se le ocurrió, abrazó a Harry.

Harry instintivamente retrocedió y trato de alejarlo pero Ron lo sostuvo con más fuerza, tratando de calmarlo.

-Está bien- dijo Ron, palmeando la espalda del chico inseguro-Está bien.-

Harry dejó de luchar y sus hombros se sacudieron un poco.

-No, no lo está- susurró.

Ron se sentó al lado del chico mientras sacudía de dolor y miedo, sujetándole la forma en que su madre sostenía su hermana cuando ella estaba molesta.  
Él pensó por un minuto antes de dejar ir a Harry y echar a pique su alrededor hasta que se enfrenta a la más joven.  
Harry no miró a los ojos, por lo que Ron le puso una mano en el hombro y le preguntó.  
-¿Quieres ver el mundo de la magia?-  
Harry miró hacia arriba, con los ojos rojos.

-¿Y-yo pu-uedo?- Pregunto.

-Puedes si vienes conmigo a Londres- Dijo Ron.

Harry vaciló.

-¿E-es posible que nos las arreglemos solos en tu mundo?- Le pregunto.

-Bueno, eso es lo que voy a intentar, y si vienes conmigo, vamos a tener una mejor oportunidad- Dijo Ron.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, pensando.

-Mira- Dijo Ron- Si alguien tiene una buena razon para huir eres tu,tú mismo lo dijiste, no hay nada tuyo con los Dursley. Esos imbéciles no son tu familia, son unos viejos y malos muggles, y desde mi punto de vista será mejor para los dos permanecer juntos además…- Ron miro a Harry a la cara- siempre pensé que sería bueno tener un hermano pequeño.-

Harry no miró a Ron, pero se puso de pie con actitud determinada.  
-Bueno, si vamos a irnos debemos hacerlo ahora, mi tía vendrá a buscarme dentro de poco y yo no quiero estar aquí cuando lo haga- Harry entrecerró los ojos, pensando. Luego, con un movimiento rápido cogió la comida que Ron había traído y la metió en su mochila.

-Vamos, Ron- Dijo Harry –Vamos a ir a la estación de trenes-


End file.
